yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Masterpiece
"Masterpiece" (マスターピース, Masutāpīsu) is the first Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by mihimaru GT. It debuted on April 11, 2011, and aired during episodes 1 to 25. It was replaced in episode 26 by "BRAVING!" It also served as the ending theme for the final episode of the series. Changes * Episode 5 - Adds Caswell and Flip to the group shot of Yuma, Tori, and Bronk. * Episode 17 - Adds Cathy to the group shot of Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Caswell and Flip. Recording Credits * Performed by: mihimaru GT * Lyrics by: Maki nagayama, hiroko and mitsuyuki miyake * Composed by: HIKARI, hiroto suzuki and mitsuyuki miyake * Arranged by: HIKARI * Record Label: Universal J (ユニバーサルJ) Videos TV Version Character appearances * Yuma Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Haru Tsukumo * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Cathy Katherine * Mr. Kay * Caswell Francis * Flip Turner * Kazuma Tsukumo * Mira Tsukumo * Astral * Nelson Andrews * Shark * Dr. Faker * Hart Tenjo * Kite Tenjo Duel Monsters Monster appearances * Zubaba Knight * Gagaga Magician * Big Jaws * Gogogo Golem * Number 39: Utopia * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Cards appearances * Zubaba Knight * Ganbara Knight * Gogogo Golem * Black Ray Lancer Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 雨の日も　風の日も　極寒の吹雪も　灼熱の太陽も 全て日々を彩る材料　へこたれないで意思と愛を 君がくれた　優しさは厳しさ ぶつかることで知った　もどかしさ 違いを認めることで始まる　縦横無尽　踊れ　天地開闢 本当はさびしかった　君に会うまでは ひとりでいるほうが気楽なんだって　うそついていた 好きな本も　趣味も　まるであわないけど 君だけだよ　うなずいてくれたのは 喜びと　悲しみと　怒りと ドと　レと　ミと　ファと　ソと　ラと　シと　ド 違わなきゃ出来ない　ハーモニーとシナリオ 誰も同じじゃない それこそが生きてる意味だから 時として出した音が　不協和音でも だからあきらめない　信じぬける強さで 辿り着ける世界の果てで　君と見る景色が真実なんだ 雨の日も　風の日も　極寒の吹雪も　灼熱の太陽も 全て日々を彩る材料　へこたれないで意思と愛を 君がくれた　優しさは厳しさ ぶつかることで知った　もどかしさ 違いを認めることで始まる　縦横無尽　踊れ　天地開闢 |-| Romanji= Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyō mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyō hekotarenai de ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru jūōmu jin odore tenchikaibyaku Hontō wa sabishikatta kimi ni au made wa Hitori de iru hō ga kiraku nan datte usotsu iteita Suki na hon mo shumi mo maru de awanai kedo Kimi dake da yo unazuite kureta no wa Yorokobi to kanashimi to ikari to DO to RE to MI to FA to SO to LA to TI to DO Chigawanakya dekinai HARMONY to SCENARIO Dare mo onaji janai Sore koso ga ikiteru imi dakara Toki to shite dashita oto ga fukyōwaon demo Dakara akiramenai shinjinukeru tsuyo sa de Tadori tsukeru sekai no hate de Kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyō mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyō hekotarenai de ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru jūōmu jin odore tenchikaibyaku |-| Translation= Whether it's Stormy, Windy, Misty, or Hot Always be strong, and show me what you got You were kind but strict, at first I became irritated We're different, yet this is the wonder heavens have created The thing is before we met I was really lonely I felt better off like this, but always thought "If only..." Everything I liked and loved, for others it didn't make any sense You're the only one who understood me without any pretence whether we're sad or Happy....(What we understand, What we feel) Different, but in Harmony....(It is all real). No one is exactly the same We must be proud to be different from the others Sometimes there is dissonance, this may result in a strife Don't give up on the strength that will get you through Towards the truth in the blue sky we glide At this Final moment we'll be right at each other's side Whether it's Stormy, Windy, Misty, or Hot Always be strong, and show me what you got You were kind but strict, at first I became irritated We're different, yet this is the wonder heavens have created |-| Lyrics (full version) Kanji= 雨の日も　風の日も　極寒の吹雪も　灼熱の太陽も 全て日々を彩る材料　へこたれないで意思と愛を 君がくれた　優しさは厳しさ ぶつかることで知った　もどかしさ 違いを認めることで始まる　縦横無尽　踊れ　天地開闢 本当はさびしかった　君に会うまでは ひとりでいるほうが気楽なんだって　うそついていた 好きな本も　趣味も　まるであわないけど 君だけだよ　うなずいてくれたのは 喜びと　悲しみと　怒りと ドと　レと　ミと　ファと　ソと　ラと　シと　ド 違わなきゃ出来ない　ハーモニーとシナリオ 誰も同じじゃない それこそが生きてる意味だから 時として出した音が　不協和音でも だからあきらめない　信じぬける強さで 辿り着ける世界の果てで　君と見る景色が真実なんだ 本当は探していた　君に会うまでは つなぐための手のひらが　すぐそばにある事 ぶつかり合う事は　とても怖いけど 心の底から　笑いあいたい 赤、青、黄と白と黒と 大地と海と空と宇宙と 違わなきゃ見えない風景とシナリオ 誰もひとりじゃない それぞれの物語重ねれば 移り変わってく季節　迷ったとしても その手を離さない　信じぬける強さで 歩いてゆく　旅の途中　君と見る景色が真実なんだ リミットスピードで行きます Ｋｎｏｃｋ 君とあの日交わした約束 覚えてますか?　語った夢 色褪せはしない Ｗｏｎｄｅｒｆｕｌ デイズ 陽の差す方へツヨク踏み出した 共に流した悔し涙 日々葛藤しながら格闘 逆境だって笑え楽勝 段々と強くなる決心 前進前進　培う精神 踏まれたって立ち上がってこう お天道様にありがとう そう僕らはいつも繋がってるんだ 同じ地球(ホシ)の上　生きてるんだ ピース&ピース　合わせゆこう 輝け　マスターピース 同じ朝を　同じ夜を　過ごして違う事を感じても 大事なのは　同じ空を見ていること　いつだって 誰も同じじゃない それこそが生きてる意味だから 時として出した音が　不協和音でも だからあきらめない　信じぬける強さで 辿り着ける世界の果てで　君と見る景色が真実なんだ 君と見た景色が真実なんだ 雨の日も　風の日も　極寒の吹雪も　灼熱の太陽も 全て日々を彩る材料　へこたれないで意思と愛を 君がくれた　優しさは厳しさ ぶつかることで知った　もどかしさ 違いを認めることで始まる　縦横無尽　踊れ　天地開闢 |-| Rōmaji= Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyou mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyou hekotarenaide ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa Butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru juuoumujin odore tenchikaibyaku Hontou wa sabishikatta kimi ni au made wa Hitori de iru hou ga kiraku nan datte usotsuite ita Suki na honmo shumi mo marude awanai kedo Kimi dake da yo unazuite kureta no wa Yorokobi to kanashimi to ikari to DO to RE to MI to FA to SO to LA to TI to DO Chigawanakya dekinai HARMONY to SCENARIO Dare mo onaji ja nai Sore koso ga ikiteru imi dakara Toki toshite dashita oto ga fukyouwaon demo Dakara akiramenai shinji nukeru tsuyosa de Tadori tsukeru sekai no hate de kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Hontou wa sagashite ita kimi ni au made wa Tsunagu tame no tenohira ga sugu soba ni aru koto Butsukariau koto wa totemo kowai kedo Kokoro no soko kara warai aitai Aka, ao, ki to shiro to kuro to daichi to umi to sora to uchuu to Chigawanakya mienai fuukei to SCENARIO Dare mo hitori ja nai Sorezore no monogatari kasanereba Utsurikawatteku kisetsu mayotta toshite mo Sono te wo hanasanai shinji nukeru tsuyosa de Aruite yuku tabi no tochuu kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda LIMIT SPEED de ikimasu KNOCK Kimi to ano hi kawashita yakusoku Oboetemasu ka? Katatta yume Iroase wa shinai WONDERFUL DAYS Hi no sasu hou he tsuyoku fumidashita Tomoni nagashita kuyashi namida Hibi kattou shinagara kakutou Gyakkyou datte warae rakushou Dandan to tsuyoku naru kesshin Zenshin zenshin tsuchikau seishin Fumareta tte tachiagatte kou Otentosama ni arigatou Sou bokura wa itsumo tsunagatteru'n da Onaji hoshi no ue ikiteru'n da PIECE & PIECE awase yukou Kagayake MASTERPIECE Onaji asa wo onaji yoru wo sugoshite chigau koto wo kanjite mo Daiji na no wa onaji sora wo mite iru koto itsu datte Dare mo onaji ja nai Sore koso ga ikiteru imi dakara Toki toshite dashita oto ga fukyouwaon demo Dakara akiramenai shinji nukeru tsuyosa de Tadori tsukeru sekai no hate de kimi to miru keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Kimi to mita keshiki ga shinjitsu nanda Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo gokkan no fubuki mo shakunetsu no taiyou mo Subete hibi wo irodoru zairyou hekotarenaide ishi to ai wo Kimi ga kureta yasashisa wa kibishisa Butsukaru koto de shitta modokashisa Chigai wo mitomeru koto de hajimaru juuoumujin odore tenchikaibyaku |-| Translation= Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun, They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love. The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation. It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth. The truth is, I was lonely. Until I met you. I lied to myself that being alone was easier. My favorite books and hobbies, they don't seem to match, You were the only one to nod in agreement with me. Happiness and sadness and anger and Do and Re and Mi and Fa and So and La and Ti and Do, It doesn't work unless they're different, the harmony and the scenario. No one is exactly the same, Because that's the reason for living. Even if the sounds are dissonant from time to time, Don't give up on the strength that will get you through. When we reach the edge of the world, The view we see will be the truth. In truth, I was searching, until I met you. For something near the palm of my hand that reached out to connect. Fighting with you is scary. But I want to laugh with you from the bottom of my heart. Red and blue and yellow and black and white and space and earth and sea and sky. It can't be seen unless they're different, the landscape and the scenario. Nobody is ever truly alone. If I repeat each story over and over. The seasons change, so even if lost. With this strength we believe in, we'll never separate our hands. Walking on, in the middle of this journey The scenery I see with you will be the truth. Go with the Limited Speed, Knock. The promises we exchanged on that day. Remember? The dream we talked about. In the unfading Wonderful Days. As I stepped out to the way the sun shines. Together, we've spilled bitter tears. I fight it while I come against it every day. Laugh and even facing adversity, win it easily. Gradually, our determination will become strong Cultivating our soul. With my feet planted, I'll stand up. Thank you for giving me the sun. We will always be connected. We live on the same earth. Let's join together, piece by piece. It shines into a masterpiece Even if we spend the same night and morning, our feelings may be different. The important thing is that we're always looking at the same sky. No one is exactly the same, Because that's the reason for living. Even if the sounds are dissonant from time to time, Don't give up on the strength that will get you through. When we reach the edge of the world, The view we see will be the truth. The view we see will be the truth. Whether it's rainy, or windy, or a cold winter blizzard, or the burning sun, They're all ingredients to color each day. Don't lose heart, will or love. The kindness you gave me was strict, when we clashed I learned irritation. It starts by recognizing our differences, dancing freely, the creation of heaven and earth. |-| Single The single containing and named after Masterpiece was released June 8, 2011, and contains the following tracks: * Masterpiece (マスターピース Masutāpīsu) * The Step for Beginning (始まりの一歩 Hajimari no Ippo) * Masterpiece (instrumental) * The Step for Beginning (instrumental) References Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs